


Blame

by NovaKitty114



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKitty114/pseuds/NovaKitty114
Summary: An alternate ending to my other work, The Fourth Schuyler Sister. Barthec is shot and it's up to the General to save him before it's too late. Unfortunately, Barthec's luck runs out. Follow the squad through their loss. One shot. Pieces of lyrics from Blame by Air Traffic Controller. Warning: Angst and mentions of suicide.





	Blame

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending of Chapter 11 in my other work, The Fourth Schuyler Sister. I highly suggest reading it so you can understand who Barthec is and his relationships with the squad and Washington. Anyway, this was difficult for me to write, as I have really gotten attached and there are a couple warnings. Enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Angst and mentions of suicide

Washington glanced around at his men, preparing for a final retreat, when he heard someone.

“No! NO! We have to go back, we- we can’t just leave him there!” At this, Washington immediately looked in that direction. No man would be left behind. The man continued to cry out, “God, this is all my fault! Please, don’t let him die.” He was sobbing now, as the General dismounted and approached him. 

Washington ordered one of his officers to begin the retreat, before speaking to the man. “Who are you talking about, son? Where is he?”

The curly haired man looked up from where he lay in his friend’s arms. “Please, sir, it-it’s my best friend; Bartholomew.” 

Washington’s heart caught in his chest. “Where is Barthec?”

It was clear that the man in distress had realized, despite his horrid state, who he was talking to. “Sir, he-he’d gone to find the first aid kit out in the field and- and he got shot, by a redcoat, sir!” He sobbed again, “Please don’t let him die.”

Washington was stone faced and determined, “I won’t, son. I fully intend to be shot first before that young man is.” He left the distraught soldier behind and ran straight for the field. The redcoats had moved on by now, chasing the remainder of his army. The field was now clear, other than the bodies littering its surface. 

Washington immediately spotted the first aid kit on the ground and the young man heavily breathing beside it. 

“Si-” he coughed, “Sir, can-can you send a message to my father for me, please?” 

Washington shook his head and crouched down beside him, “You will tell him yourself, you fool of a Schuyler.” The General began to pull of Barthec’s jacket in an effort to find the wound. 

He discovered a strange binding around Barthec’s chest, “Son-” His words were cut off when he soon realized that Barthec wasn’t breathing. “Son, don’t go to sleep, stay awake. Listen to my voice, Bartholomew! Don’t! Go! To! Sleep!”

His efforts were futile. Barthec’s chest stopped rising and his body lay still. Washington was shocked into silence.  _ No. Not again, please God not again. Please don’t let it be over. Not him. Anyone but him. _

__ He rushed to pick up the boy and brought him to his steed. He rode swiftly, almost running over his own men, toward the nurse’s station back across the river. It was too late.

The man Washington had seen before rushed forward, limping. “Oh my God, is Barthec okay? Washington, sir, please, did you find him?!”

Washington looked from where he sat, head in his hands and silent. He looked sympathetically at the young man and tried to keep his own grief from showing.

“No. Oh my god. No no no no not Barthec! Anyone but Barthec please God.” the man became frantic as tears filled his eyes and he began to twist furiously, as if looking for someone to blame. “WHY?!” He screamed toward the sky, finally coming to rest on his knees.

A group of men came behind him, running at the speed of light. The each looked hopeful before noticing their friend. Each became stricken with grief and immediately filtered into their own reactions.

SQUAD’S POV

Laurens was distraught. That was actually an understatement. He was a complete wreck. His grief was overwhelming as the weight of it pushed him to the ground. The hurricane of emotions and tears flooded down his face with no sign of stopping. All the memories of Barthec and the squad overcame his mind as he registered what happened. It was his fault. It was Laurens’ fault.

Arielle’s reaction was worse than anyone could’ve imagined. She looked furious and immediately turned on the nurses, screaming at them. She then turned to the nearest tree and dug her knife into it as if the tree had killed Barthec and not the British. 

Laf’s first reaction was to comfort Arielle, but he soon became a wreck himself. Silent tears and suffering kept him weighed and he stood where he was. His fists were clenched and his breathing became wavered. Washington and Laf locked eyes as Laf’s began to blur.

Hercules began a quiet string of cursing and mumbling while furiously punching a pile of bags filled with God knows what. 

Alexander looked horrified. His head swam with memories of the hurricane and his family. It was like losing his mother all over again, to be honest. Barthec and himself had grown close in the last few months and this was just like losing a family member. He was family. Once he slightly recovered from the shock, he raced back to the tent and began to furiously write. He wrote about Barthec. He wrote about what Barthec had done and how he affected the people around him.

Jacob was grief stricken, but mostly heartbroken by his brother’s reaction. He was so hurt by all the others around him being hurt and missed Barthec dearly as well. Barthec was quite the mother to the group, almost as much as Alex. A thought came to him.  _ Oh my god, what about Aaron? _

 

Peggy’s wail shook the Schuyler Mansion to the ground. Angelica and Eliza immediately raced to her side to find her sobbing on her knees uncontrollably. Eliza rushed to comfort Peggy while Angelica took the letter.

Angelica didn’t last long. Her tears were silent first until she burst into sobbing and took to throwing the letter at Eliza and storming up the stairs.

Eliza was broken. Her sobs were the loudest and lasted the longest. She almost threw up with her tears and had no one to hold her. The pain was far too much. Her sister was gone. Gone.

Philip Schuyler immediately rushed to his daughters’ sides, only to find himself in just as much pain. He cursed himself for allowing her to leave and took to comforting Eliza. He couldn’t even comfort himself, but held her tight in an attempt to calm her sobs. His precious darling was gone.

Aaron received the letter days later. He automatically assumed that it was a simple and friendly letter and ripped it open with excitement.

His entire world was destroyed. Overwhelmed with tears and grief, he retired to his tent to think. Everything was ruined. He- She was gone. He had never told her. He never said a word. He waited too long. How would he live without her?

He wouldn’t.

At least, that was his plan. He thought about it beforehand, though, and realized that Lilith wouldn’t want this for him. She would never want that. 

He found another letter encased in the envelope. Lilith’s death letter.

 

_ My Dearest Aaron, _

__ _ I wish I could have told you before I died how much I love you. I love you more than just a best friend, though you are the greatest I have ever had. Do not harm yourself or anyone else because of my death, please.  _

__ _ Take care of my sisters and my father. Watch our friends, too. Don’t let Laurens hurt himself. Take care of him, too. He’ll want to blame himself, I know. Don’t let him. _

__ _ Tell your children about me, will you? Keep writing music. Don’t be afraid to love. Again, in the case that you loved me in return. _

__ _ There is so much I wish I could say, but you will find it written in my endless amount of journals. I want you to keep those.  _

__ _ Love, _

__ _ Lilith Luna Barthec Schuyler _

 

__ _ My Dearest Friends, _

__ _ There is one thing you did not know about me, for only Aaron and my family knew. Despite what you believe, my name is not Barthec and I am not of the male gender. I am Lilith Luna Barthec Schuyler and have been posing as my twin brother who died in infancy. I’m sorry you had to find out this way, and know that I am the same person, just with different body parts and a different name. _

__ _ I have entrusted Aaron with many journals belonging to me with the events of my life, my thoughts, and my messages to all of you in more detail. I have labelled each page with a name on the top right for who I want it to go to. You may have thousands of pages once you have found all of yours, but I hope you still read them despite the extreme number. _

__ _ Laurens, the following is for you. _

__ _ I would be lying if I said that I did not find you mildly attractive and had a slight interest in you from when I first met you. You are my greatest friend in this entire world and know that I appreciate you deeply. Please tell our story, like you always said. Never forget how brave you are and never forget our friends. If not one, what are we? Many pieces cannot show a complete picture unless they come together. _

__ _ Don’t blame yourself, ‘cause you tried as hard as hell with the hand that you were dealt. Don’t blame, get on your feet. Enough poor me. _

__ _ Take care, Laurens.  _

__ _ The following is for Alexander. _

__ _ Alexander, you have so much potential and such excellent writing. You once said that mine exceeded yours in every way. If this is so, I hope you can learn from it and take my legacy with you as you become the legend you were born to be. Take care of our friends. Love them like your mother did you, Alex. I’m sorry I had to leave you so long ago. I did it so I could fight and achieve my goals. I guess I never really succeeded anyway, heh. Leaving you was a waste, then, and I’m sorry. I was sorry anyway. Maybe you’ll finish my goals for me, huh? _

__ _ The following is for Hercules. _

__ _ There is so much I could say about the tailor’s apprentice turned soldier and spy with the dirtiest mind known to man. I’ll miss you, Herc, and I know you’ll miss me. Don’t cut yourself off from the others because of this. Believe it or not, they will help with your grief. Continue to follow your dreams. My sister loved her dress, by the way. You have a bright future, my friend. Take care of Laf, okay? He’s sensitive, after all. _

__ _ The following is for Laf. _

__ _ Laf, please don’t cry. You’ll smudge the ink. Besides, I’d hate to see you cry in front of Arielle. Know that I see you right now, and if you are crying, I am right beside you throughout the day and night when the shadows creep relentlessly. You bring freedom to France and America and scream my name in the final battle, okay? You and Arielle go rock the French world and have some lovely assassin babies, too. You can even name one after Washington. _

__ _ The following is for Jacob. _

__ _ Jacob, you are an honorable person. You are really going to make a difference one day, but for know, can you do me one last favor? Take care of Laurens. Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself or get too drunk. You truly are strong, despite your weak stature. You have a stronger mindset and heart than most. Use that to take care of our friends, but don’t forget to grieve and take care of yourself, too. _

__ _ The following is for Arielle. _

__ _ I don’t know much about you, Arielle, but you are smart and strong. You are the most intriguing woman I have ever met. Please don’t go murdering people for my sake. Don’t be angry. Protect Laf and our friends. Protect them for me. I can’t help but wonder if we know each other somehow besides meeting you because of Laf. I’ve no idea, but if we are, I’m sure God will tell me up here. _

__ _ The following is for George. _

__ George? George Washington?

_ I appreciate all you’ve done for me George, and I have no doubt you would keep every promise to give me a better job and opportunity to shine, sir. Please don’t regret my death or blame yourself for it. I know you tried hard to prevent it, however it happened. Please lead us to victory. I’ll try to be there in spirit, despite not being able to be there physically. Don’t let history forget me, sir. I know it won’t forget you, but one lowly soldier like me will easily be forgotten. I would hope that I would not be forgotten in the Washington home, though, sir. You have influenced many of my actions and are like a second- third, counting the merchant who raised me for a year or so- father to me. Thank you for everything, sir. _

 

__ _ My dearest sisters, _

__ _ Peggy my dear how I love you so. Never lose your shine. These are not detailed letters for many of my pages in the journals are for you and our sisters, especially the early years. _

__ _ Eliza, don’t cry for me. Dry your tears and find yourself that dream that you always wanted. Find someone who won’t hurt you like I had to hurt Alexander. I love you, ‘Liza. _

__ _ Angelica. Keep the spunky Schuyler sister legacy for me. Don’t blame Aaron or any of the guys. Please fight like I did, no matter what father says. _

 

__ _ Father, _

__ _ You saved me and I cannot thank you enough. You are quite possibly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. There is more for you in the first journal you gave me. I love you, Father, please don’t miss me too much. _

 

__ _ There goes my luck. There goes my pride. There goes everything that I’ve been working for all of my life. There goes that dream, or so it seems. _

__ _ I love you all so much. Never forget me. Please. _

 

__ Aaron Burr’s only daughter was named Lilith Luna Burr. He soon learned to love again and immediately regretted shooting Hamilton. He finally got to see Lilith again and told her every one of his feelings.

Alexander’s second child was named Angelica Lily Barthec Hamilton. He married Eliza years after meeting her at Lilith’s funeral. Alexander and Aaron’s duel was not simply about politics. Alexander saw her on the other side.

Hercules opened a tailor’s store named Lily’s Lace and Lovelies that featured many designs of Lilith’s favorites and her sisters’.

Laf and Arielle named their only daughter Martha Lilith Lafayette. She later became a renowned assassin with an odd talent for forgery and writing.

Jacob wrote biographies of all his soldier friends, with the longest being about Lilith. He married Angelica.

Angelica decided to marry for love in honor of Lilith and named all her children after memories and important things from her childhood, many of which included Lilith.

Eliza married Alexander and they named their second child after her. Eliza shared the legacy of Lilith among all of her children, including the ones in the orphanage, which was named The Eliza and Lilith Foundation, as she had often spoke of her dream of opening the orphanage to her elder sister.

Peggy went on to speak for women’s rights, more so than Angelica. She even publicly challenged Thomas Jefferson to a duel, who refused saying that it was: “Ungentlemanly to duel a woman.” To which she replied: “‘Tis ungentlemanly to refuse in the first place.”

Washington often spoke of Lilith in public, mostly about how she was brave to overcome social standards by crossdressing. He spoke of her as a daughter and held private family celebrations in her honor, inviting all she once knew. Martha and himself adopted many orphans from the Eliza and Lilith Foundation in her honor. Washington and Lilith watched Hamilton and Burr from the other side.

Laurens was still shot in South Carolina. His last letter enclosed that he wished all his belongings to the Eliza and Lilith Foundation in honor of his best friend. Just before dying he sang the bar song he and his friends had written, titled: The Story of Tonight. His final breath was used saying: “There goes my luck.”


End file.
